This invention relates to pillows and, more particularly, to a pillow that is therapeutically designed to provide proper orientation of the head, neck and shoulders of the user during sleep. The pillow of the present invention is uniquely designed to provide such support if the user is lying on his or her back, right side or left side. In that the pillow is not perfectly symmetrical in its design, the present invention provides the user with a variety of optional orientations to promote increased comfort and proper support independent of the physical dimensions of the user's head, neck and shoulders.